McLyde Brothers
The McLyde Brothers were two identical twin brothers in Call of Juarez. They are a pair of elderly outlaws who worked for Juarez alongside Tom Manson and Ty Stewart. Early Life The McLyde twins are thugs for hire; sadistic killers with no conscience or self-control. They're especially rough on women and have been known to cut the ears off whores who don't show them the proper respect or affection. Even though they're crude and dangerous, they're useful to men who need a blunt instrument of intimidation. They've worked for large mining concerns, cattle barons, and train companies and are especially skilled at forcing people to abandon their land. These days, they're in the employ of Juarez. Working alongside fellow outlaws Tom Manson and Ty Stewart disguised as Texas Rangers, the McLydes use the perfect opportunity to find themselves nice young women to meet, rape, and kill. Call of Juarez In 1884, Billy Candle came home after a two year journey searching for the Gold of Juarez. His search proved fruitless. Billy entered the town of Hope, and noticed four men (including the McClydes). He didn't like the looks of the men, and left them. Later, while Billy was being chased by townsmen, the McClydes, Tom Manson, and Ty Stewart stormed Thomas' ranch. The McClyde's subdued Thomas, and broke all of his fingers, interrogating him on the location of the medallion. Thomas refused to answer, and Tom Manson shot him in the gut and left him to die. The four men then each had a "turn" with Marisa before she was murdered also. The men drug the bodies over to a barn, and the men wrote "Call of Juarez" in blood on the door. Billy, soon came upon the ranch, hearing Marisa's screams. The men quickly fled the area. Billy, however was caught near the bodies by his step-uncle. Ray, assuming Billy was the murderer, gave chase. Six days later, Ray tracked Billy to a nearby ranch. He was then stopped by the four men who introduced themselves as Texas Rangers. The men claimed they were looking for Billy, claiming he was working for a cattle rustler named Ferguson. Ray followed the men to the ranch where a shootout ensued. Ray chased Billy into the forest, and near a river, where Billy was shot by Ray, causing the boy to fall into the river. Ray, hearing a girl's screams, raced back to the ranch. Tom, replied that there was an accident inside. Ray entered the house finding Ferguson on the floor, with the McClydes standing over them. The outlaws revealed they weren't Texas Rangers, but they were looking for Billy, like Ray was. Ray aksed the men why they lied to him. They replied it suited their purpose, and that Ray's usefulness ran its course. Ray got into a duel with the brothers, emerging victoriously. Ray rushed over to the dying Ferguson. The man revealed he was a rancher, not a rustler, and that the men took his daughter. Ferguson told Ray to resuce her, and then died. Appearance The younger of the twins had short grey hair, and a beard. The older twin had short white hair, and a beard. Due to the men being twins, they both also shared a large nose. They wore a black shirt, with a tan duster, a ranger's badge, blue trousers, brown boots. Personality The McClydes were cold hearted men who enjoyed killing. It seems they had no empathy, or and remorse for causing death. The Trivia * The McClydes are one of two twins to appear in the series, the others are the O'Brian Brothers. * The McClydes can be dueled in the Duel Challenges. Their Duel Challenge bounty is worth $15,000. Category:Call of Juarez characters Category:Deceased Category:Duel Opponents Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Male